Disney Magic Kingdoms: The Movie
Come join Mickey Mouse and the Gang. The Magic Kingdoms it's about to begin! When Mickey and his friends, are invited the adventure, discovery, explorer, fantasy and horror, too. Mickey's saves the day at the Magic Kingdoms. They have a great new songs, sing, dance, laughter, play along and dreams come true. The Magic Kingdoms where dreams do come true. Plot Disney World Maps *'Magic Kingdom Begin:' Walt Disney World *'Disney Town:' Mickey Mouse and Friends *'Dwarf Woodlands:' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *'Prankster's Paradise:' Pinocchio *'Briar Patch:' Song of the South *'Castle of Dreams:' Cinderella *'Wonderland:' Alice in Wonderland *'Neverland:' Peter Pan *'Enchanted Dominion:' Sleeping Beauty *'The Wild Jungle:' The Jungle Book *'Hundred Acre Wood:' Winnie the Pooh *'Toontown:' Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'Atlantica:' The Little Mermaid *'Beast's Castle:' Beauty and the Beast *'Agrabah:' Aladdin *'Halloween Town:' The Nightmare Before Christmas *'Olympus Coliseum:' Hercules *'Hawaii Island:' Lilo & Stitch *'The New Orleans:' The Princess and the Frog *'Kingdom of Corona:' Tangled *'Sugar Rush:' Wreck-It Ralph *'Arendelle:' Frozen *'Port Royal:' Pirates of the Caribbean *'Doom Buggies:' The Haunted Mansion *'Magic Kingdom Ending:' Walt Disney World Characters 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Max Goof *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Clarice *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scrooge McDuck 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *Snow White *The Prince *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey 'Pinocchio' *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Patty *Geppetto *Gladys *Figaro the Cat *Cleo the Goldfish *The Blue Fairy 'Song of the South' *Br'er Rabbit *Mr. Bluebird *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Uncle Remus 'Cinderella' *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Jaq and Gus *Suzy and Pearl *Fairy God Mother 'Alice in Wonderland' *Alice *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The King of Hearts *The Queen of Hearts 'Peter Pan' *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *The Lost Boys *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee 'Sleeping Beauty' *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather 'The Jungle Book' *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *King Louie 'Winnie the Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Owl *Christopher Robin 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Eddie Valiant *Dolores 'The Little Mermaid' *Ariel *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *Ariel's Sisters *King Triton 'Beauty and the Beast' *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Fifi *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup 'Aladdin' *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero the Ghostdog 'Hercules' *Hercules *Megara *Phil *Pegasus *Zeus *Hera *The Muses 'Lilo & Stitch' *Lilo Pelekai *Stitch *Angel *Nani Pelekai *David Kawena *Dr. Jumba Jookika *Pleakley 'The Princess and the Frog' *Tiana *Naveen *Louis the Crocodile *Ray the Firefly *Mama Odie 'Tangled' *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Pascal *Maximus 'Wreck-It Ralph' *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Sergeant Calhoun 'Frozen' *Anna *Kristoff *Elsa *Olaf the Snowman 'Pirates of the Caribbean' *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach *Black Barty *Tia Dalma *William Turner *Elizabeth Swann The Haunted Mansion *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts Songs Transcript Disney Magic Kingdoms: The Movie Transcript. Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse, Clarice, Huey, Dewey and Louie *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Dana Hill' as Max Goof *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'April Winchell' as Clarabelle Cow *'Corey Burton' as Dale *'Alan Young' as Scrooge McDuck *'Nick Carson' as Pinocchio *'Mallerie Rigsby' as Patty *'Jeff Bennett' as Geppetto *'Jennifer Hudson' as Gladys *'Phil Snyder' as Jiminy Cricket *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy *'Mae Whitman' as Tinker Bell Category:Movies Category:Theme parks Category:Disneyland Park Movies